


things distance doesn't change

by narootos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Significant Distance Apart Because This Is, Based on my eXPERIENCES FJDJC, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, They Just Know, kuroo who is somehow in love with parts of daichi he has never gotten to physically know, mentions of cyber sex/sexting, sorry there's no established settings just pretend they're like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narootos/pseuds/narootos
Summary: kuroo longs for feelings he has never experienced.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	things distance doesn't change

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this thing i typed at 2 AM and can tell im a sap for ldrs, then ive done my job lol. not beta read but certainly an outlet for my emotional experiences LOL. enjoy <3

Kuroo asks one of his aunts one day if it makes sense to miss someone you’ve never met. 

She doesn’t have much of an answer for him, and he guesses it’s because she’s been with her wife since the stone age. She doesn’t really use social media much either, neither of them do. Kuroo won’t say it to them, but he longs for that, having everyone you want and need right there. 

Kuroo thinks he knows who he wants and needs, and he can’t help but think he’s missing him, too. 

He meets his boyfriend in a volleyball fandom group chat one day, and they just amuse each other in particular. Daichi finds Kuroo’s sarcasm amusing and Kuroo thinks Daichi’s energy is actually more chaotic than others take notice of. They start chatting to each other more instead, because Daichi’s input on what he has to say is simply more important than everyone else’s. 

Daichi posts a picture of himself on twitter and Kuroo’s brain kind of goes silent, and explodes at the same time. A couple days later he posts a picture of himself and crosses his fingers that Daichi finds him as attractive as he finds Daichi. 

Daichi tells him he’s handsome. Kuroo spends the rest of the day feeling like he’s flying.

They talk every day. At some point, Daichi calls him on Discord. He answers. Daichi’s voice is the most comforting sound he has ever heard. Sometimes he snorts when he laughs, sometimes he gets too loud without realizing it, and when he gets focused on something his voice gets low and Kuroo is glad he doesn’t have his camera on to show Daichi how much it’s affecting him. 

Kuroo has Daichi help him pick out clothes when he shops. Daichi has Kuroo proofread his papers. They talk about it on twitter, and people start to associate them with each other, talk about how they’re married, and it’s all just talk, but it still makes Kuroo feel this longing. He doesn’t think Daichi is feeling it too, but then again, Kuroo is wrong about things sometimes, even when he tells Daichi he’s always right.

He tells Daichi he loves him one night, except he doesn’t just write ily, because that’s usually his safe way. He says _I love you, Dai_. And Daichi takes a few minutes to reply, but he says _I love u too_ , and Kuroo thinks the _u_ is a loss, maybe, so he turns on his side and goes to sleep, and Daichi texts him goodnight an hour later. 

_How do u love me, tho?_ Kuroo reads it in the morning, and when his aunt peaks her head in to say good morning, he has to pretend his breathing isn’t a mess, because he really doesn’t know how to answer that question confidently, now. Kuroo meets a lot of things confidently, but somehow not this. He is so afraid of losing Daichi by saying the wrong thing that he says nothing at all. 

Yaku comes into his DMs on twitter asking him what’s up with the vague tweets, and he wants to know why he’s ignoring all of Daichi’s responses and not anybody else's. Kuroo tells Yaku how he feels. Yaku says he should try telling him instead of ignoring him, because that’s kind of counterproductive, and Kuroo reminds Yaku that he’s not _always_ right, and Yaku says _don’t I know it_. 

Yaku tells Daichi that Kuroo likes him, with Kuroo’s consent. It’s the cowards way out, Kuroo tells himself, but at least now Daichi knows. _text Daichi_ , Yaku tells him. It’s time for Daichi to let him down gently, Kuroo thinks, serve him that understanding, mature way he approaches everything sensitive. 

_I love you like that_ , Kuroo texts him. 

_I also love you like that_ , Daichi texts him, and he knows Kuroo was scared to ruin their friendship by confessing, because Daichi was scared of the same thing.

Kuroo spends the next ten minutes under his blanket trying to figure out if he really woke up this morning at all. The timeline flips shit when Kuroo posts the screencaps of him and Daichi’s names in each other’s bios. Daichi posts screencaps of their funny conversations and Kuroo mentions Daichi’s twitter in a tweet telling him he loves him even though they’re already on Facetime. 

_I think ur hot._ Kuroo somehow gets the conversation there some way one afternoon. They’re only texting, so he doesn’t really know how Daichi reacts to it, but the next hour of awkward, horny texts gives him an idea. Within a few weeks, they know what excites each other, and learn the benefits of the other feeling particularly bold. They graduate to doing it over video and the added sense of vision is incredible. 

Still, after they finish one night, Kuroo tells Daichi all he wants is to know what his hands feel like. 

Daichi says, “what? On you?” 

“Yes. No,” Kuroo says, and he tries and fails to not sound disappointed, “the physical texture. Of your hands. The physical existence of your hands under my hands.” 

“Someday, Testu.”

They’re a little quiet after that. Daichi tells him his hair seems like it’s soft, even if it’s a mess. Kuroo says he wants to feel the weight of Daichi’s thighs on top of his chest. Daichi tells him he’s a weirdo. Kuroo is so incredibly in love with him.

Kuroo never lets him know, but after Daichi goes to sleep, Kuroo links his own hands together and just tries to imagine the difference. His fingers are long and skinny. Daichi’s are shorter and his palms are more square. Kind of like their bodies, he thinks, and smiles. He turns around on his other side and for some heartbreaking reason expects Daichi to be there.

Thing is, Daichi is always there, in one respect. Sending Kuroo selfies and telling him about how his day went and asking Kuroo about his own. Staying up with him and making him laugh and falling asleep on him because he just doesn’t have Kuroo’s nocturnal capabilities. He tells him sorry in the morning every time without fail, but then Kuroo’s asleep himself. 

Daichi tries to call him one night, and Kuroo denies the call right away, because he just can’t say it out loud yet. He messages Daichi and says _i know you’ve never even been here. but i miss you so much._

_We were just talking a couple hours ago babe. Are you okay_

_promise me, please_

_Promise you what. I’ll promise anything_

someday. promise me we’ll make it a reality. promise i’ll get to know the feeling i’m missing

Daichi promises. He saves. He buys a plane ticket. Kuroo cleans the house, but not well enough for Daichi not to realize he’s disorganized. The carpet in Kuroo’s bedroom is soft on his toes and the ceiling fan makes this whirring noises that he’s used to after a minute. Kuroo learns Daichi’s eyes are just really, really brown. Daichi learns that Kuroo’s hair is soft, even if it is also a mess. Kuroo is very lanky. Daichi is very square.

They lay in bed together and Kuroo feels like they’ve done this forever. Daichi’s hands are kind of sandpapery, and Kuroo tells him he’s not going home without a decent hand lotion. Daichi laughs, and tells Kuroo he missed him so much. He puts his forehead against Kuroo’s and promises, over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin!
> 
> beefkuto on twitter


End file.
